Connector systems of this kind are known in the state of the art. The installation of conventional connector systems in the profile groove of a profiled rod is conventionally performed as follows. The threaded sleeve is screwed into the profile groove, prior to which the connecting screw must be introduced into the profile groove, in the correct orientation. After the threaded sleeve has been rotated into place, the connecting screw must be guided through the threaded sleeve. In this process the connecting screw must be put into an intermediate position, so that it enters the internal bore of the threaded sleeve exactly, without encountering the bearing shoulder of the threaded sleeve. Furthermore, it can happen that the connecting screw has been correctly inserted but is not immediately brought into engagement with a thrust-bearing component in the profile groove of the second profiled rod, because other assembly work must be finished first; in this case there is the additional risk that the connecting screw will fall out of the threaded sleeve and possibly, insofar as the profile groove of the profiled rod is open at its distal end during the assembly process, can even fall out of the profile groove. This makes the assembly process time-consuming, as well as relatively complicated and expensive to automate.